DRW The Facts (Dead Rising 2)
:For the Dead Rising case, see The Facts: Memories The Facts is a case in ''Dead Rising 2''. It is the last case of 72 Hour Mode. Ending Depending if Chuck has given Tyrone King a dose of Zombrex, the events of Ending S or A will start right after the fight with Sullivan. Ending S Chuck will use Rays discarded tranciever and call for help. The firebombing is subsequently witheld in order to carry out a rescue. When Chuck arrives back at the Safe House, he finds no sign of Katey or Stacey. Instead, he is greeted by the sound of TK taunting over the tranciever. This is the true ending, leading to Overtime, which will then begin after the credits. Ending A Chuck completes all cases and gives Katey her Zombrex, but doesn't give any Zombrex to TK. Like S, Chuck returns in a helicopter for Katey and Stacey, but as he goes to retrieve Katey's dropped backpack, he is pulled into an elevator by the zombified TK. He orders Stacey to leave him, and to look after his daughter. As the choppers lift up, Chuck is seen holding off the zombies in the elevator. His fate after this point remians unknown. Battling Sullivan Sullivan is by far the most dangerous enemy Chuck faces in the game, as he not only has an immense amount of health, powerful melee attacks and a Handgun for a sidearm, but any attempt to use a melee weapon on him will result in Chuck not only being disarmed,But Sullivan is unable to disarm the Tenderizers or the Knife Gloves. but flung from the platform where the battle takes place. This means that combat must either be hand-to-hand or with ranged weapons. When Chuck is on the ground Sullivan will lob flares, which are targeted by the airplane and fired upon. If Chuck is close to one of these flares, he will be thrown and wounded. A hole will also be blown through the roof, clearing many zombies, but also posing a falling hazard. The fall to the next floor is enough to injure Chuck and even kill him if his health is low enough. If Chuck is close to the scaffolding, Sullivan will draw his handgun, which has seven rounds. He fires them off a round and then the rest in twos. Sullivan takes a few seconds to reload, giving Chuck ample opportunity to shoot Sullivan. If Chuck climbs the scaffolding, Sullivan will put away his handgun and fight Chuck with his bare hands. He will charge Chuck, jab at him, and kick him. After charging Chuck, Sullivan has three sets of attacks he will cycle through before charging again: # If Chuck keeps a distance, Sullivan will only charge. # If Chuck attempts to attack Sullivan with a melee weapon, Sullivan will body slam him and the weapon will be thrown from the scaffolding, sometimes through one of the gaping holes in the roof. # Sullivan's kick will throw Chuck himself from the scaffolding. Unarmed tactics Chuck cannot normally hit Sullivan with any melee weapon, or else Sullivan will disarm Chuck and throw him. Sullivan often throws Chuck off the platforms, causing damage to Chuck, and Chuck runs the risk of being knocked into the zombie filled craters being blasted into the ground by the rocket attacks. While Chuck is on the ground, he is open to pistol fire, rocket fire, and the occasional zombie attack. To avoid being knocked to the ground, he will need to roll to evade his attacks, and then time his attacks. Further, Hand-to-hand combat will be immensely difficult if Chuck has not practiced the numerous unarmed combat skills. ;Elbow drop The best attack against Sullivan is the Elbow Drop. (Jump then hold R2 / RT + Press / ). Chuck will damage Sullivan, and during the animation in which Chuck stands, he appears to be immune to attacks. Run towards Sullivan, and perform the move. As long as Chuck doesn't perform the elbow drop while Sullivan is rolling, he will his and damage Sullivan. ;Double Drop Kick The Double Drop Kick will not only inflict similar damage to an average melee weapon, but will also stun Sullivan long enough for Chuck to regain his footing. The Front Kick will put Sullivan on his knees if he is not in his punching combo or rolling animation, permitting Chuck to strike Sullivan with melee weapons that are swung low such as the Defiler, Sledgehammer, or vertically such as the secondary attack of the Spiked Bat. The Double Drop Kick can also be used with the quick step and Sniper Rifle. Use the Double Drop Kick on Sullivan until he falls to his knees. Now aim at his head and shoot several times before he gets back up. Repeat until Sullivan is dead. Using an LMG takes a fair amount of time, but a few shots after stunning him allows Chuck to kill him solely with the LMG. ;Haymaker The Haymaker (hold Square or X) puts Sullivan on his knees. Follow up with a melee weapon (the Defiler works best), the sweep kick, or a gun. ;Normal kick Also Chuck can kick him normally then punch three or four times then repeat. *If Chuck climbs the scaffolding and activates Sullivan's hand-to-hand combat, he can use the Front Kick skill ( + ) on Sullivan. This will knock Sullivan to his hands and knees, allowing Chuck to use the downward attack of a a Fire axe, Sledge Hammer, or Defiler on Sullivan. Ranged tactics Ranged combat presents an entirely different set of difficulties. # Shotguns and Handguns deal too little damage to be effective, but Sniper Rifles inflict a fair amount of damage, as does a fully-loaded Six-Shooter. The six shooter is the only ranged weapon which can defeat him by itself. # The area is filled with zombies, meaning care must be taken to prevent attacks while preparing to attack Sullivan. # Sullivan is a crack shot with his Handgun which is powerful enough to drive Chuck backwards with each shot if he fails to deal similar damage in return. # The area provides minimal cover - the only objects which will block Sullivan's revolver fire are four pillars circling the platform. # Sullivan will throw flares in Chuck's general vicinity if he looses sight of him, which act as targets for the AC-130's Grenade fire - and the resulting explosions will blow holes in the roof. If Chuck falls in, he will have to fight his way past hordes of zombies to return to the battlefield. # In front of the entrance to the roof is a divider that Chuck can hide behind. From here, he can safely shoot at Sullivan, who's flares are out of range. This requires several powerful guns and a lot of food. # Between the scaffolding Sullivan stands upon and the shorter section used for getting up there is a gap where Chuck can hide. Sullivan will continuously shoot his handgun, but will never hit Chuck. After seven rounds, there are a few seconds to shoot at Sullivan, before Chuck needs to hide again. **Chuck can also throw objects and weapons, such as the defiler to injure Sullivan. This requires constantly retrieving it however. It is somewhat difficult to range attack Sullivan, because there simply isn't any place safe to snipe him from. There are zombies all over, and to make matters worse, rockets will fall on Chuck, knocking huge chunks off his life bar. The blasts also knock Chuck off his feet, leaving him open to Raymond's heavy pistol (which does one block per hit). If Chuck wants to shoot Sullivan to death, he can take cover behind the planter wall, and with a little luck and some fancy shooting, he can whittle him down, especially with the Six-Shooter. Avoid the flares he throws, as the AC-130 plane tends to drop explosives on that area - however, the AC-130 is extremely good at clearing areas of zombies that give Chuck a slightly safer point to shoot from. The best tactic to beat Sullivan is to wait for him to blow a hole in the ground (or blow a hole yourself). Then find a place underground where Chuck can see him and the zombies cannot reach Chuck and shoot him with a sniper. This tactic will take at least two sniper rifles, even with perfect hits. ;Six-Shooter The ideal ranged weapon to engage Sullivan with is the Six-Shooter, which if used correctly is will kill him. Always stay in cover and do not attack him when he rolls, which he will do after being shot around three times. During the roll and momentarily after, he is invulnerable. Keep track of his health bar-if his health bar is not above him, don't fire. The ideal spot to engage him from is the wall in front of the staircase doors, only stepping out to shoot him, allowing a perfect spot to pop out and shoot him, and then retreat to cover. Explosives will not damage any of the environment in this area, Additionally, the zombies around this area are few and can be eliminated with ease, allowing good mobility from within cover. Executed properly, you can defeat Sullivan without taking any damage. Chuck can also use the Six-Shooter to defeat Sullivan directly under the platform. If Chuck runs to the box under the middle platform and hugs the edge closest to Sullivan, Chuck can get a clear shot at Sullivan as he moves to the side, but he cannot shoot Chuck from here and the zombies cannot harm Chuck on this platform. Stay aiming on the left spot of the platform and he will constantly go there and Chuck can fire at least 2-3 shots on him before he moves away and returns to that spot. Food * Take plenty of healing drinks, such as Quickstep or Painkiller. Try to move all the food and drink into the kitchen area down below so the AC-130 plane does not blow it all up. Video Gallery File:Dead_rising_ArmyHelicopter.png|ArmyHelicopter File:Dead rising helicopter.png|boss_helicopter File:Dead rising SullivanFlare.png|Sullivan's flare File:Sullivan.png References Category:Dead Rising 2 Cases